


Teen Justice

by RedH0od1



Category: DC Comics, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedH0od1/pseuds/RedH0od1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Dick Grayson, Wally West,  Sky'larr Pheniox, Cyborg and Starfire to create Teen Justice. The go to team when the Justice league can't handle a threat. I do not own any of dc characters except Sky'larr's character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Sky'larr lives in fordge city and is the owner of Pheniox industries, yes she is rich her mom and dad are dead she lives with her grandmother and has since she was 4, her sister and her cousins are super villains they are the recarnation of the four horse men of the apocalypse.

(Dicks P.O.V)

The school bell rang for Central Forge high school, I had to be transferred from Gotham academy for the fact that it has been threatened way to many times for Bruce's liking. I was happy though, because it meant I was closer to Sky one of my best friends. She was in the gym for fencing practice so he thought I would surprise her you know like the good friend I am, "Yo, Sky! I thought you only woke up this early for a boy."

"Shut it Grayson, wait a minute Dick what the hell are you doing here?"

"Got transferred and it the closest private school to Gotham that Bruce thinks I won't be threatened."

She smiled and nodded off the guy she was fighting. Sky'larr wasn't like any other girl she had boyish haircut, and green and blue eyes, and a real tom boy attitude, even though she was rich she was never quick to judge and was super awesome and sweet. But it was never her appearance or her personality that bothered me sure she was like a sister to me but something about her was off. It was probably me getting bat-paranoid but still.

Just then I got a text from Wally West (a.k.a Kid flash)

To: Circus@heart  
From: The_wall_man  
Yo Rob, I heard ur going to Central Forge I just got a scholarship there for science we are going to the same school!!!! 

To: The_Wall_man  
From: Circus@heart  
Seriously?! No way man this is going to be awesome that means your going to meet my friend Sky'larr.

To: Circus@heart  
From: The_Wall_man  
Dude is she hot?! Why didn't you ever tell me about her the hell man? I thought you were my wing man-get it rob "wing" man hehe 

To: The_Wall_man  
From: Circus@heart  
You crack your self up don't you? Well, anyway are you already here?

To: Circus@heart  
From: The_Wall_man  
Yeah I'm at the cafeteria but i'll see you at lunch k? Damn this boy well if you haven't figured it out already Wally is a total womanizer, but I have a crush on the ginger boy. He could never know, he would be digusted and so would bruce. I don't know what I would do if he found out.

"Dickie boy, you okay hun? I need to show you to your first period class." Sky'larr's voice faded in my head.


	2. Let's play this out

Sky'larr's P.O.V I ain't stupid. Thats the last thing I am, yes I do know that I am THE Sky'larr Pheniox. To me it's a facade the whole thing. Being the person I am, being war within the four horsemen of the apocalypse, it's difficult being in highschool hearing screams of those tortured by war. My legacy is to be war, destroy the world with my sister and cousins. "SKY'' "What?'' My faced whipped around to see Dick standing there with an annoyed look on his face. "You spaced out, i got worried espcially since i've been talking for the last six minutes, I was talking about my friend Wally who's coming here I want you to meet him, but he's kind of a womanizer.'' Dick said with a serious face. in moments like these I can see where he looks like Bruce, especially with the Batman thinking face. Ya, told you I'm not stupid. ''Oh I'm sorry, yeah I would love to meet him... the cafeteria is that way by the way. So do you like wally?'' Again not stupid, i've known Dick was gay for a while now ever since we went to a function two years ago. ''Besides I want to know how cute this boy is." ''I swear to God I will end you Pheniox if you tell anyone, but it's not like he likes me back. I told you he is a total womanizer hits on every girl he meets and treats them like their sex goddesses if I would tell him he would hate me forever I mean...'' ''DICK'' I turned around to see a tallish male with tan skin, bright firey red hair, and these beautiful emerald green eyes. So this must be wally, oh this is going to be fun... " Hi, you must be Wally, Dick has told me so much about you including about those beautiful green eyes, what did you say dick there like emeralds you are so right." Both of their faces flushed bright red. Huh, he likes him as well but i'm guessing he isn't as open as Dick. ''Really Sky'larr thats what you bring up out of everything'' his tone did sound irratated but what ever. "Oh so this is Sky its uh... nice to meet you as well.'' This is going to be good... Let's play this out.


	3. Secrets? No such thing…

Wally's P.O.V

Damn I didn't think that when I became kid flash that I had to act tough when so much happens a day and I can't tell anyone. Dick made meet his friend Sky'larr today, pretty girl but smart. Do you think she knows I like Dick a little a more than a friend should, even a boy should. What would my dad think of this? Oh shit my dad, I have to get home so he doesn't kill me. 

~time skip~

As soon as I arrived "Wallace West where have you been?" Oh shit he was drunk and mad.  
"S-sorry dad I was talking to a teacher after school" it wasn't a complete lie, I mean I stayed after to talk to Dick about school. I hope he's convinced.   
"What do you take me for! An idiot?" I didn't cry in front of my dad to me it showed that he knew I was weak, doesn't mean I almost lost it when I saw my mom walk out of the kitchen bruised and broken. A punch to the face broke me out of my thoughts, I went to turn to see my dad when his beer bottle smashed with my head and fuck, that hurt. What was I supposed to tell Barry? Or Dick? What would he think of me? I've know the boy wonder for a while now and worst been in love with him as well.  
"Go to your room boy you don't deserve to eat tonight" I whimpered, sure I can recover from the beating but I need the food to do it. The only thing that keeps the night is Dick, the boy was absolutely hot. He was 16 as I was 17 but, I never got tired at looking at those huge cerulean blue globes or how I was just a tad bit tanner than him. We've grown up so much and it saddens me I've had a crush on him for about a year or two so far and there is no way I can tell him what goes at home. After everything, I fell into a deep slumber.

~time skip~ 

When I woke up I ran straight to school to get breakfast, I wasn't paying attention, so when somebody went up to me I was surprised. 

"Sup remember me? Sky?"  

"Uh yea I do... If you don't mind me asking but what are u doing here so early?" I was just trying to make conversation.  
"Fencing, I could ask u the same Central, but I won't. Though I do have a question, do you like Dick?" She was smirking, I was right not as stupid as she seems. Might as well not lie. 

"Ya I do but please don't tell him he would be so mad at me..." 

"Why?" Okay that took me by surprise.

"Why do you say he would be mad at you?" There was something off about her I mean yes she's nice but damn she was so quick to catch on to things .

"Because I'm his best friend and a guy he'll probably hate me, just please keep it a secret."

She smiled sadly and said "Of course Hon, but you got to promise me that one day you'll tell him because secrets get u in bad places sometimes..." And with that she walked away, and very quietly I heard her say "Secrets? No such thing..."

**Author's Note:**

> Also on wattpad


End file.
